No juegues conmigo
by Johanne Summer
Summary: Rosalie no está de humor para juegos y Carlisle está metiendo demasiado el dedo en la llaga. Rose/Carlisle. Lemon. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** todo de Meyer, you know.

**Claim:** Rosalie/Carlisle.

**Summary:** Rosalie no está de humor para juegos y Carlisle está metiendo demasiado el dedo en la llaga.

**Rating:** M.

**Dedicatoria:** para mi espo, Analu Cullen, que me lo pidió hace mucho tiempo y aún la tenía esperando. Lo siento, honey. Sabes que te quiero. Hope you like it, beetch.

* * *

**No juegues conmigo**

Rosalie anda arriba y abajo por todo la planta baja de la mansión Cullen, haciendo repiquetear sus tacones con nerviosismo a cada paso que da, y eso inquieta cada vez más a todos los presentes, menos a Edward, al que parece importarle bien poco el estado de ánimo de su hermana.

Jasper se levanta de pronto del sillón en el que está sentado y sale rápidamente y dando un portazo de la casa, con Alice pegado a sus talones; si todos están irritados ante esta situación, Jasper el que más. Esme mira la puerta cerrada por la que han salido Alice y Jasper y suspira. ¿Por qué no podían llevar esto de otra manera? Había esperado un poco más de comprensión por parte de toda la familia, en especial de Rose...

Aprieta con fuerza el brazo de Carlisle y le mira, dándole a entender que ya es hora de que habla con Rosalie y la haga entrar en razón. Carlisle asiente y se pone en pie, lentamente, queriendo hacer las cosas con calma, sin alterar a nadie.

—Rosalie, por favor, ¿tienes un momento? —pregunta, educadamente.

La rubia le dirige una mirada fulminante pues ya sabe por donde van los tiros.

—Nada de lo que me digas va a hacerme cambiar de opinión con respecto a este asunto —responde secamente.

—Rose, cariño, subamos a mi despacho ¿de acuerdo? —insiste Carlisle.

Rosalie le mira fijamente y ambos se sostienen la mirada el uno al otro durante un interminable minuto. Al final, Rosalie se gira y comienza a subir las escaleras con ese irritante sonido que hacen sus tacones al andar. Carlisle la sigue despacio y unos segundos más tarde ya se encuentran dentro de su despacho.

Rosalie está de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana, y Carlisle cierra la puerta y echa el pestillo. Avanza hacia Rosalie hasta colocarse justo detrás de ella y echa las manos sobre sus delicados hombros femeninos.

—Carlisle —empieza ella—, tu, tu... ninguno de vosotros sabéis como me siento con esto.

—Chist —le ordena callar—. Rose, créeme que sé lo incómoda que resulta esta situación para ti pero...

—¿Incómoda? ¡¿Incómoda?! —Rosalie se deshace del contacto de Carlisle y se gira, enfrentándole cara a cara— Carlisle, no sabes lo que es que una niña humana e inmadura se regodee ante ti, restregándote todo lo que siempre has deseado tener: una vida, una esperanza, una oportunidad de ser feliz; y lo tire todo por la borda, ¡TODO! No tienes ni idea de lo que es eso, ¡no tienes ni la más mínima idea!

El tono de voz de Rosalie va subiendo durante la conversación y Carlisle aguarda pacientemente a que termine de desahogarse y se tranquilice para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente. Rosalie frunce los labios y vuelve la vista hacia la ventana de nuevo.

—Rose... —susurra.

Carlisle espera hasta que Rose le mire, pero ante la cabezonería de la chica se ve obligado a tomarla de la barbilla y girarle la cara hasta que sus ojos se encuentran. Los de Rosalie echan chispas y serían capaces de abrasar a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a Carlisle.

—Rose, sé que esto es más difícil para ti que para el resto, pero recapacita, hija, ¿que Edward matara a Bella te haría sentir mejor? ¿que cogiéramos nuestras cosas y desapareciéramos de Forks de la noche a la mañana cambiaría lo más mínimo lo que eres, lo que somos?

Un atisbo de entendimiento parece iluminar la mirada de Rosalie, pero su orgullo es mayor que las palabras de Carlisle y, en esos momentos, un sentimiento de impotencia le quema por dentro. No soporta que los demás lleven la razón. Pero su silencio hace que Carlisle sepa que se ha rendido, y no puede hacer otra cosa que reconfortarla.

—Rosalie, sabes que lo que Edward siente por Bella es algo muy fuerte, cariño, ¿no puedes simplemente alegrarte por él?

Rosalie sigue guardando silencio y Carlisle se acerca más a ella, haciendo rozar su frente con la suya.

—Vamos, Rose, no tienes que fingir delante mía. Di algo, pequeña, o ¿necesitas que te motive para hablar?

La lujuria brilla en los ojos de Carlisle y sin más se abalanza sobre Rosalie y le muerde los labios, porque no, eso no es un beso, eso es un mordedura. Clava sus dientes en el labio inferior de Rose hasta hundirlos por completo en la carne y sentir la ponzoña recorrer toda su boca.

Rosalie lo empuja y lo estampa contra una de las estanterías.

—Está bien Carlisle, lo has conseguido, has terminado de joderme el día.

Y salta sobre él, hincando las uñas en sus musculosos brazos, y mordiendo su cuello, pero usando más los labios que los dientes, succionando, intentando dejar marca en aquella marmórea piel.

—Veo que has recapacitado —dice Carlisle, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

Rosalie bufa y estampa los suyos sobre los de Carlisle para hacerle callar. _"Arrogante sabeloto"_, piensa para sus adentros.

—Te crees muy bueno ¿no Carlisle? —le dice, desafiante.

Carlisle se voltea y pone a Rosalie bajo su peso, deshaciéndose de se agarre. Empieza a dejar un rastro de besos y saliva por su cuello, labios, mandíbula, hasta llegar a su oído, donde susurra:

—Cariño, no me lo creo, lo soy. Y te voy a demostrar lo bueno que puedo llegar a ser contigo.

Baja repentinamente y rompe la blusa de Rose con una sola mano, mientras introduce la otra bajo sus ajustados pantalones. Empieza a masajear sus pechos, apretándolos con rudeza, tirando y mordiendo violentamente los ya erectos pezones. Rosalie exhala un gemido de sorpresa y siente que un tremendo escalofrío sube por sus temblorosas piernas y le recorre todo el cuerpo.

Carlisle desabrocha con maestría el botón del vaquero y los baja lentamente, contorneando con la lengua los muslos de Rosalie, saboreándola, disfrutándola, provocándola, intentando enloquecerla. Rose clava las uñas en el suelo de mármol para evitar gritar, dejando profundos surcos en él. Cuando Carlisle termina de quitarle por completo los pantalones Rose ya se ha apresurado a quitarse el conjunto de de tanga y sujetador con transparencias que llevaba. Carlisle frunce el ceño y la mira disgustado.

—No has dejado que me deleite contigo todo lo que quería —le dice, a la vez que la agarra del cuello, levanta su barbilla y besa con ansia la piel sobre su yugular.

—Calla y hazme el amor de una jodida vez.

Las impaciencias no le gustan nada a Carlisle y mucho menos que le digan lo que tiene que hacer.

—Oblígame.

Rosalie grita desesperada y baja las manos hasta la entrepierna de Carlisle, aprieta y tira hacia arriba. Carlisle espira, quedándose sin aire durante unos segundos.

—¿Suficiente o quieres más? —aparta la mano deshaciendo la presión pero la mantiene a aquella altura, jugando con la cremallera del pantalón de Carlisle.

Carlisle sonríe macabramente y vuelve la cara con rapidez, descendiendo hasta el pubis de Rosalie. No hay nada que más le motive que una chica con agallas que le ponga a prueba. Ahí es cuando puede demostrar todo lo que vale. Mantiene una mano en uno de los pechos de Rosalie, jugando con él, masajeándolo, a la vez que enreda la que le queda libre en el vello púbico de Rose, tirando suavemente de él e introduciendo poco a poco los dedos en ella con movimientos circulares y precisos.

Rosalie, cansada de su pasividad en todo aquello y de ser la única desnuda en aquel encuentro, termina de bajar la cremallera de Carlisle, desabotona el pantalón y con la ayuda de las piernas —flexionadas para que Carlisle pueda entrar mejor en ella—, los baja por completo junto con los boxers.

—Carlisle... —murmura entre gemidos de placer.

—¿Qué? —pregunta éste levantando la cabeza de su vientre, donde se entretenía paseando la lengua desde su ombligo hasta su clítoris.

—No es justo, yo también quiero tener algo que _degustar_ —dice socarronamente.

—De acuerdo, no quiero dejarte con ganas...

Y dicho esto se levanta y se gira, volviéndose a tumbar sobre Rose, pero esta vez en posición invertida.

—Ahora sí —murmura Rosalie pervertidamente, tomando el objeto de su deseo entre las manos y comenzando a lamer su punta.

Carlisle, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre Rose, estimula las partes de Rose valiéndose solo de sus labios y su lengua, mientras que Rosalie se estremece entre gemidos bajo él, chupando, succionando y devorando, casi literalmente, el pene de Carlisle, clavando los dientes allá donde más sabía que le excitaba.

—Rose, esos dientes...

Rosalie ríe por lo bajo y sigue masturbando a Carlisle, igual que él a ella.

Carlisle siente los temblores previos al orgasmo de Rose, entonces aparta la cara bruscamente, se incorpora y, así, sentando en el suelo y con las piernas cruzadas, le indica a Rose que se levante y se siente sobre él.

—¿Vas a experimentar conmigo? —pregunta Rose incrédula sobre aquella nueva posición que quiere practicar Carlisle.

—¿Acaso tu no? —inquiere él.

Está claro que ninguno de los dos es capaz de resistirse a un reto, así que Rosalie avanza hacia él y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, introduciendo con cuidado el erecto pene de Carlisle en su interior. Se queda así, inmóvil durante un rato, mientras besa con ahínco a Carlisle, a la vez que él recorre su espalda y las curvas de su cintura, húmedas por el sudor, con las manos. Entonces Carlisle empieza a mover en círculos sus caderas, incitando el ritmo de este movimiento a su miembro, dentro ya de Rosalie. Ésta empieza a moverse arriba y abajo sobre él, incrementando la velocidad a medida que aumenta la pasión entre ellos.

Los escalofríos, espasmos y temblores vuelven al cuerpo de Rosalie y en apenas unos segundos comienza a gritar el nombre de Carlisle, junto con una serie de maldiciones y blasfemias que indican que el orgasmo está haciendo estragos en ella. Un instante después es Carlisle el que aprieta los dientes para evitar chillar y quien mueve dentro suya a Rosalie, levantándola y bajándola con las manos, agarradas a su cintura.

Rosalie echa la cabeza hacia atrás agotada, apoyando los brazos en el suelo para encontrar equilibrio. Carlisle la mira y aparta un mechón empapado en sudor de su frente.

**—**¿Aún sigues creyendo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno? —pregunta Carlisle entre jadeos.

Rosalie se levanta, saliendo de él, camina sinuosamente en dirección a lo que queda de su destrozada ropa, y gira la cabeza para mirar a Carlisle con una pizca de picardía pintada en sus ojos.

—No, pero al final si que has acabado jodiéndome, Carlisle, y bien.

* * *

_¿?_


End file.
